The House She Used to Call Home
by ClawOfGlory
Summary: Takes place at the end of 3x22. Does Alicia go back in to be with her family? Enjoy!
1. Old Habits Die Hard

Alicia left the house she used to call home, despite her son's pleading. As she stood on the door step, she happened to glance down, and there it was. Their welcome mat. Their stupid welcome mat. Couldn't they have just changed that. As soon as she noticed it, she regretted it. All the memories came flooding back. All the good she used to know in her life flashing before her, then suddenly all the good was replaced with all the bad memories from that house. She looked to her car for safe haven from the memories, from the past she didn't want to relive. But just as she goes to leave, she takes one last glance back.

In the house, she sees her family being carefree and happy. In her mind, she instantly juxtaposes herself in there with them. It's just like old times, the good old times: before the hookers, before Lockhart-Gardner, before the creepy voice on the phone. And before she even realises it her hand is on the knob. Heading back inside.

* * *

A/N: The season finale was so excellent. Everything was perfect. Why do we have to wait so long? I'm dying. Help. TGW hit us with the series of the most uncomfortable moments in television, ie elevator scene. Quite wonderful writing & performances. I love when they have Alicia interact with her kids, so perfect. Just FEELINGS.


	2. Ecstasy

Alicia feels awkward as her heels clank across the wood floor, and she almost thinks to turn back. But as she approaches the threshold of the dinning room she hears Grace call out with full-hearted excitement "Mom!". All eyes turn to Alicia. "I'm glad you decided to have dinner with us after all," Peter says. "Yeah, Mom, thanks," Zach replies and all Alicia can do is smile down at her seated son, knowing how much this actually meant to him.

They have their dinner and the table is full of light-hearted merriment and conversation. It's almost as if they are a real family again, almost as if they never weren't. But soon the dinner is over, and they all have to go back to the real life. Peter dismisses the kids up to their rooms to work on homework and get ready for bed. Alicia, out of habit, begins to clear the table. As she reaches for a plate her hand brushes Peter's. They stand their motionless for what could have been an eternity, before Alicia blushes and mumbles sorry as she removes her hand from the plate.

She can feel his eyes burning into her scalp as she looks down embarrassed. Peter then says confidently as ever in an attempt to break the tension, "You know you don't have to say sorry, we are still married." That however did nothing to relieve the tension in the room, it only added to it. Alicia helps him clear the rest of the table in silence.

As she's putting the last plate into the sink, Peter comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder "Thanks Leesh for... uh coming up here tonight it really means a lot to the kids," he removes his hand from her shoulder and uses it to scrach the back of his neck "and to me."

So many conflicting emotions rush through Alicia at once, and before she even has time to clear her head she finds herself kissing Peter back. Maybe she just wanted things to go back to normal, maybe she was tired of convincing herself that she didn't she didn't still love the man standing before her, but for whatever reason she was kissing him back, kissing him back in the kitchen of the house she used to call home.

She wants to just push him away and pretend that this night never happened, but she just can't force herself to it. Her thoughts are interrupted by her senses overload as Peter begins kissing down her neck. "I've missed you," Peter growls into the base of her neck. "I missed you too," she says almost as a reflex, automatically not knowing if she really means it or where she really stands with anything.

Before long she finds herself propped up on the kitchen counter, skirt hiked up to her waist, and her legs wrapped around her husband. Alicia continues going through the motions without really thinking about them.

Unbuttoning clothes, removing garments. She doesn't remember who said what, but soon he's carrying her upstairs to their old bedroom.

The thought crossed Peter's mind that today was the first time he actually admitted they were separated, and then here they were, the irony almost made him chuckle.

He slams her down on the bed. His rough hands along her porcelain skin, arching backs in the moonlight, somehow everything just felt right.

* * *

A/N: I don't really ship this, so yeah we'll see where it goes from here.


	3. Empty House

Armed in the darkness, Kalinda sits waiting for a man who never comes knocking on her door. She looks calm and ready- prepared for a fight. Tapping her foot in darkness, it's exhilarating almost- the wait, anticipation. Tick tock, tick, tick, tick, the clock beats to the rhythm of a heart racing with adrenaline for the fight ahead. But nothingness. Nothing.

Rapping however does happen on another door. Alicia's. The empty house void of kids and mother. In breaks Kalinda's husband rearing for action.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's been literally forever. I will keep up with this better... at least for a while.


	4. Never Too Old For the Walk of Shame

Alicia felt like a school girl sneaking back after spending the night with her boyfriend. Doing the walk of shame as she quietly slips out of bed and gets dressed enough to run home and get changed before work.

The whole drive home is filled with nervousness and guilt. But soon she arrives back at the apartment. As she approaches the door to the apartment, she notices that the door is already open.  
She walks closer to find the place torn apart and cops at the scene inside.

The places was trashed- turned over and inside out. As if someone was looking for something, or even someone.

Bombarded with questions and concerns about what happened, yet distracted by flashbacks of last night. She was glad she stayed after all. Maybe in the long run, as far as relationships go it was a bad idea, but coming home to this almost, to Alicia, made it feel like a sign. A sign that she should have indeed stayed.

I mean she knows why she did stay after all and she'll tell herself that well it just felt right and it was easy to fall back into the old swing of things: with Peter, the kids, and the old house, but she knows deep down that that's not all. She has to- she must- she knows it, whether she'll admit it to herself that she, at least on some level, still loves him.

* * *

Alicia called Peter to tell him the news of what had happened. His reply quip and sardonic, "Well now aren't you glad you stayed?" Peter chuckles.

"Peter, this doesn't mean we are back together or that everything's okay with us and that I forgive you. It was a lapse of judgment on my part," Alicia huffs frustrated at his audacity.

"I'm only joking," Peter tries to lighten the mood, and after a beat continues "Well, I had a good time".

"Good bye, Peter," Alicia ends the conversation.

* * *

A/N: see, see I told you guys I'd keep it updated mildly for a bit.


End file.
